Dave Jansen vs. Ricardo Tirloni
The fight was in the semifinals of the Bellator season seven lightweight tournament. The Fight The first round began. Tirloni missed a flying knee early, they clinched. Tirloni broke kneeing the body. Jansen dropped Tirloni with a right, he pounced, four thirty as Tirloni circled out. Jansen landed a left hook, eating a right uppercut and a knee. Four fifteen. Jansen landed an inside kick. Tirloni landed a right. Four minutes. Jansen landed a right. Jansen blocked a high kick. Three thirty-five. Jansen's composure is intense right now. Tirloni landed a right. Three fifteen. Tirloni landed a leg kick there. Three minutes. Jansen landed a leg kick. The crowd chanted USA.... Jansen landed a clipping right uppercut. Two thirty-five. Tirloni's left eye is swelling underneath, he landed a jab. Two fifteen left now, as Jansen blocked a high kick. Tirloni landed a right hand and a left hook. Two minutes. Jansen landed an inside kick. Jansen blocked a high kick. Jansen ate a right and another and a left. Wow. One thirty-five left. Jansen's cut under the left eye, streaming. One fifteen. Tirloni blocked a high kick. One minute. Tirloni landed a left to the body and a right up high. Jansen landed a body kick. Jansen got a double, had the back. Thirty-five. He suplexed Tirloni. Tirloni got back up, Jansen kneed the back of the thigh and again. He belly to back suplexed Tirloni, the mouthpiece came out. Fifteen as they broke. The first round ended, 10-9 Jansen but great close round. The second round began. Jansen landed a leg kick. Tirloni missed a telegraphed flying knee. They exchanged big rights. Four thirty-five remaining. Tirloni blocked a high kick. Both men feinted the takedown there. Four fifteen. Tirloni stuffed a double with authority. Four minutes left. Tirloni landed a good straight right. Jansen's cut from the right ear now as well. Tirloni landed an inside kick. Three thirty-five remaining. Tirloni landed an inside kick. He landed a combo. Three fifteen. Jansen thought of the double. Three minutes. Nice exchange, Jansen landed a counter right. Two thirty-five. Jansen landed a good right. He landed a stiff jab. Tirloni landed an inside kick. Two fifteen as Jansen landed two rights. Tirloni landed an inside kick. Two minutes as Jansen replied. Tirloni landed a right and a stiff jab. Tirloni nearly threw himself to the ground with a haymaker. One thirty-five. Jansen landed a blocked switch high kick. One fifteen. Tirloni stuffed a double sprawling, one minute. He thought of a D'arce, they exchanged and broke away. The crowd chanted USA. Tirloni landed a counter right hook. Thirty-five with another counter right. Tirloni checked a leg kick, fifteen. Tirloni landed a counter right. Jansen landed an inside kick. The second round ended, 10-9 Tirloni. The third round began and they touched gloves. Jansen landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Tirloni stuffed a double and kneed the face. Four fifteen, Mom brought me some orange juice. Sweet. Tirloni landed a jab and a big right. Four minutes. Jansen landed a body kick, the crowd chanted USA. Tirloni landed a left hook. Three thirty-five left. Three fifteen. Jansen's left eye is very swollen. Three minutes remaining. Tirloni landed a stiff jab. Two thirty-five. Tirloni landed an inside kick. Jansen landed a right, Tirloni stuffed a double. Two fifteen left. Two minutes, Tirloni landed the jab and again. A left to the body there. Another jab. One thirty-five. Tirloni was cut by the left brow now there. Tirloni landed a left hook. One fifteen. Tirloni stuffed a double nicely. One minute. Jansen's face is a mess. So is Tirloni's haha, great fight. Thirty-five. Tirloni worked a single, defended a guillotine, they broke. Jansen got a double, had the back. Fifteen. Jansen got a German suplex, nice. He kneed the leg three times. Another. The third round ended. GREAT fight. 10-9 Tirloni but extremely close, 29-28 Tirloni. Could go either way. GREAT fight. 29-28 Tirloni, 29-28 Jansen and 29-28 for the winner by split decision... Jansen. Not gonna hate on that, good fight. Tirloni had reacted with disgust, shaking his head.